Carrie White
Carrietta N. “Carrie” White is the title character and protagonist of American author Stephen King’s first published 1974 horror novel, Carrie. She was treated as a high school outcast—loathed, scorned, slandered, and verbally and physically abused by students and her mother Margaret White, an abusive and unstable religious fanatic. At age sixteen, she had her first menstrual period in the school showers, accidentally bursting a light bulb with her telekinetic and telepathic abilities. After being humiliated in front of the entire school during prom, in a cruel prank involving pig’s blood, an enraged Carrie uses her powers to massacre her classmates and the entire town of Chamberlain, Maine. In the Fiction Wrestling Multiverse, White is a professional wrestler currently signed to Apex Caliber Wrestling and Character Championship Wrestling, in their respective developmental territories, APEX Underground and 5 Borough Wrestling (5BW). Background * Series: Carrie * Species: Human * Age: 17 * Height: 5’5” * Weight: 120 lbs. * Companies: (Currently) APEX (AU), CCW (5BW) * Debut: 2013 * Status: Active * Billed from: Chamberlain, Maine * Allies: Téa Gardner (mentor), Emmy, Dragon Kids * Rivals: (Young) Gwen Tennyson, The END * Twitter: @BloodyCarrie Professional Wrestling Career Apex Caliber Wrestling APEX Underground (2013–present) On AIW X, Carrie White made her in-ring debut against Sasha Slasher, pulling off an upset victory after her opponent had been distracted by Holly Storm. On AIW XII, White was announced to participate in the AIW Women’s Championship #1 Contender’s Tournament. On AIW XIII, White defeated Lucy Marianne Araya in the quarterfinals. On AIW XVI, White defeated Eda in the semifinals and has advanced to the finals, where she will face Ryūko Matoi and Sasha Slasher in a Triple Threat Match at APEX Uprising. Character Championship Wrestling 5 Borough Wrestling Personality Carrie was mysteriously born with telekinesis, which gave her the ability to move and control things with her mind. In the book, Carrie was also psychic and can sometimes read people’s thoughts when they were near her. Despite her eventually turning into a homicidal, sadistic, and destructive force to be reckoned with, Carrie was not a complete monster. Throughout her story in both the book and the movie, Carrie was shown as a shy young woman who had a traumatizing childhood and longed for a friend and someone who truly understood her pain and suffering. Alas, she let her powers get the better of her and this, coupled with all the abuse she suffered, caused her to undergo a villainous transformation. Notably, even after her descent into villainy and madness Carrie is usually shown to still not be completely bereft of redeeming qualities. In several versions, she spares Miss Desjardin’s life due to appreciating the kindness she had shown to her earlier and also chooses to let Sue Snell live even when she does not forgive her. Finally, she sought comfort in her mother following her rampage, suggesting that she still loved her and wanted to be loved by her even after all of the abuse Margaret showed to her. Prior to snapping, Carrie was very sensitive and she would cry silently in her room late at night, dreading the next day of school. When she had her period for the first time, she was hysterically frightened because she thought she bleeding internally and was going to die. She appeared to be a shy student who kept to herself much of the time. Personal Life Carrie and Téa Gardner happen to be close considering Téa is her teacher in wrestling and is one of the few people to help Carrie gain her confidence in the Multiverse. Carrie is a former best friend of (Young) Gwen Tennyson. In Wrestling Finishing moves * Black Prom / Carrie White Driver (Gory Special flipped forward into a Piledriver) * Bloody Sunday (Lifting Single Underhook DDT) – adopted from Finn Bálor * Moonsault – adopted from Téa Gardner * Prayer Closet (Crucifix Driver into a High-angle Scissored Armbar) * Veering Blood (Swinging Leg Hook Fireman’s Carry Slam) Signature moves * Bulldog of Havoc (Leg Drop Bulldog, sometimes from the top rope) * Carrie’s Rage (Diving Double Foot Stomp, sometimes to a tree of woe hung opponent) * Corkscrew Back Elbow to a cornered opponent * Diving Elbow Drop * Diving Hurricanrana * Double Knee Backbreaker * Fisherman Suplex * Flying Snapmare * Havoc’s Peak (Crucifix Sitout Powerbomb) * Heavy Bloodbath (Fireman’s Carry Neckbreaker Slam) * High-angle Belly-to-back Suplex * Monkey Flip * Original Sin (Springboard Bulldog, with theatrics) * Pray for Atonement (Russian Legsweep transitioned into an Arm-trap Crossface) * Release Powerbomb * Roundhouse Kick, sometimes to an oncoming opponent * Sliding Forearm Smash to a seated opponent * Suicide Dive * Spinning Crucifix Toss dropped into a Neckbreaker * Telekinetic Choke (Triangle Choke) * Tornado DDT * Twisting Short-arm Clothesline, as a counter * Whiteout (Triple Rolling German Suplex combination) Nicknames * “Angel of Havoc” * “The Chamberlain Demon / Demon of Chamberlain” * “The Outcast” * “The Telekinetic Girl” Managers Entrance themes * “The Darker Side of Me” by The Veer Union (July 23, 2013 – present) Championships and Accomplishments Apex Caliber Wrestling APEX Underground Character Championship Wrestling 5 Borough Wrestling Trivia Category:Fictional Wrestlers Category:Female Wrestlers Category:ACW Wrestlers Category:CCW Wrestlers